Twist to PJO
by EmberPeltofThunderClan
Summary: My name is Jasmine Centella I'm an immortal daughter of Zues and Hecate. This is the unknown side of the well know Percy Jackson series. Rated T because Jasmine's little a potty mouth
1. In which my life is RUINED

Jasmine's P.O.V.

*PROLOGUE*

"Jasmine!" a voice yelled. I ignored it and continued sleeping. "JASMINE!" by now I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs meaning they'd be up to my attic bedroom in maybe half a minute. Crap. I jump out of bed almost silently and run to my already open balcony doors. From there I run to the railing and climb on top of it so I can reach a tree branch that hangs above my balcony. Then I quickly climb up to the highest branch that I'm able to sit upon. Why all this trouble you ask? Today is the yearly council of the gods and frankly I DO NOT wish to sit there for 12 hours and listen with no representation of what my sisters, the it called Ash Dawn, and I must do. So I am going to sit in this tree until the others leave. I'm going to have to stay up here a while so I might as well Tell my story also known as the untold side to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. It all began day Grover reported a strong sense of a powerful demigod and a fury at the school Grover went to called "Yancey Academy".

(story begins, Jasmine pulls out an old-looking dairy.)

"Thank you Grover, Miss Centella and I shall be there shortly to help". Chiron said as Grover finished his report. Grover nodded and the iris message ended. My twin sister Emily grinned. "Yea I get to leave on a mission". She shouted. Chiron shook his head "sorry Emily by Miss Centella I meant Jasmine." "oh" Emily replied looking down-hearted. I how-ever was out-raged. what do you mean I'm going!" I yelled. Ash woke up. "What's all the yelling about?" She asked annoyed. "Jasmine's leaving till school's out"! said Ash's twin Abby cheerfully. "YESSSSS!"Ash yelled "freedom at last!". I rolled my eyes "seriously guys" My Best friend Elisabeth's (who is also immortal) daughter Callie said attempting to reason with them. Big mistake. As soon as she said that Ash throw her dagger at Callie's head missing it's mark only because she ducked at the right moment. Callie retaliated with a blast of greek fire. Why did I teach her that, why? Ash ducked and it scorched the wall behind her. At the same time Abby chucked a butchers knife in our direction. Every one in it's path wisely ducked.

I figured that was a good time to stop the fight before some-one got hurt. I stood on the the table " THIS BATTLE WAS OVER BEFORE IT STARTED" I yelled at them. "Oh no" Ash said "It's no where near being over." Callie paled quit visibly. "Enough" Chiron roared. "Thank you" Melody, head of the Apollo cabin muttered. I quickly sat back down. "Now then" Chiron said pointedly to me "I suggest you go pack Jasmine as we are leaving tomorrow." I sighed and left to pack.

**A/N: I'm probably not going to update unless I know more than my one fateful follower Elisabeth Colt likes it because I want more people to know what my writing style and ways are since I'm still new at this. Love it, hate it tell me you thoughts (should I continue or not) I'm also going to have long chapters on this than my other storys ~ Ember**


	2. The misadventures of Jaz

I no own pjo :,-( yes parts were inspired by splashkittyartist video's which I also don't own

3rd person p.o.v.

Jasmine walked out of the big house and sighed. Thanks to this demigod she had to suffer at a school for "troubled kids".

Just then Kayla, ( or Shadow, as most people called her) one of the three daughters of Hades, came out of the shadows.

"Hey air-headed bubble-brain" she said with a grin.

Jasmine smiled "Well look what my cat drug in. Or drugged up, judging on what you're wearing." She responded.

The two girls burst out laughing.

"So," Shadow asked "What's up."

Jasmine sighed, and then told her friend her little problem.

FOUR HOURS LATER

Jasmine's P.O.V.

I zipped up my third and final bag, not including my back pack, and stood up. I walked around my room. Three months ago, no one lived up here and the Dawns were unknown. Then my annoying step-mother sent them here. Since there were only four bedrooms on our part (you kids of Zeus listen, YOU can sleep on the floor at the statue of Zeus's feet for all I care I'm not sharing a room) of the cabin andAsh couldn't bring herself to even think about sharing a room with her twin. Emily, Kit and I had seniority and I got kicked up to the attic.

I looked at my old tiara sitting on my dresser. I guess you should how I even got Camp Half-Blood, but that's a story I'll tell later. One thing you ought to know though is that I'm a powerful goddess. But I didn't want power because for me, power is a curse but I'll explain that later.

THE NEXT MORNING

Jasmine's P.O.V.

I awoke at 5:00 to my alarm clock. Wait I have an alarm? I bet Chiron bought me- HOLD UP. Ash probably did this. SCREW YOU!

Suddenly a hot pink and ocean blue green mass jumped on me. I groaned from the pain. Either Kit redyed her hair or my cousin Kalista had attacked.

Kalista's P.O.V.

Yea I attacked her. Who is asking? Your a cop aren't you?

AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ASH! GRAB YOUR STUFF AND THEN WE MUST RUN FOR OUR LIVES! WE MUST GO TO MEXICO, CHANGE OUR NAMES, AND WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T MENTION THAT ONE PRANK WE DID ON CHIRON! I mean- whaaaaattt? Who said that!

Third person P.O.V.

Jasmine and Kalista finished puting Jasmine's and Elisabeth's bags in the car.

Aurora, Kalista's twin, ran out being chased by... was that shampoo?

Jasmine blinked "I don't know how to respond to that."

Ash threw a rock at her and yelled, "HOW YOU GOING TO RESOND TO THAT!' "I-I" Jasmine forced fake tears.

Then she smiled evilly. She and Ash sang off key extremely loud while whipping their hair around, "I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH. I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH."

"'I don't know how to respond to that." Kalista said laughing.

Callie and Elisabeth walked past. Elisabeth stopped and walked up to her friend and "Do you need therapy?"

"Yes" Aurora said "Yes she does."

"Jasmine! Elisabeth!" Chiron yelled "Time to leave!"

"OK" Elisabeth called back.

Jasmine sighed "Well bye guys." she said, hugging her friends and smacking Ash.

Ash faked tears, and said, "I-I-I just want you to know, that I won't miss you whatsoever. Peace out, weirdo."

"Yeah, I definitely won't be missing that." Jasmine said, rolling her eyes.

A/N: So yay we learned about Jazzy. The next chapter is introducing Elisabeth and Jasmine to Percy (oh we are doomed) and shall be LONGER I swear on the river Styx (thunder rumbles). I'm probably not going to update unless I know more than my one fateful follower Elisabeth Colt likes it because I want more people to know what my writing style and ways are since I'm still new at this. Love it, hate it tell me you thoughts (should I continue or not) I'm also going to have long chapters on this than my other storys ~ Ember

Beta note: OH EM GEEEEEE! YOU BETTER REVIEW, OR MY GUMMI BEAR ARMY WILL EAT YOU!

~Allieboo!


	3. We all have opinions, Right?

Jasmine (crying) what do you mean we're made up and not in Percy Jackson.

Ash: Wwhhaatt? We were lied to. No fair I do all the lying here.

Ember and ThePowerofRandomnes1 walk in to Jasmine and Ash throwing a temper tantrum.

PowerofRandomnes: What the hell is going on?

Ember: No you mean WHAT THE FRICK'N HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?

PowerofRandomnes: Yea that was put better. Now on with the T-rated for a reason story!

Ember:Wait the disclaimer!

PowerofRandomnes:Oh yea Well if we owned PJO Ash, Abby, and Uno's and Centella's would be in the story and we wouldn't have to write and beta this

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

I know most of you already go to a normal school but for me Half-Blood High is specially designed for Demi-gods so we have the usual classes- math, reading, writing, science that sort of thing but those courses are optional then there's the mandatory training courses. I'm not even sure what a 'normal school' is like. Finally ElisaBeth broke the silence by saying "so what's this 'Yancy' place like?". "I'm not sure' Chiron answered "Great a mystery to us all" I muttered under my breath. Liz laughed "Yup we're going into the dragons mouth so to speak". I looked out thoughtfully towards the bleak barren landscape "wonder what Klista's up to" Elisabeth said, breaking my thoughts. "Dunno." I replied

**Klista's P.O.V.**

As soon as they left I put my plan to action. Having this planned for awhile my bags were already packed now to get Felix to agree to come come along... or I could always drag my brother along. Nah that'll be plan B. I wouldn't make him go if I had a better sense of direction buuuuttt I don't. Oh well I've got a girl to catch.

**Ashes P.O.V.**

Ah Life without Jasmine is epically awesome. I mean Emily's in Toyko, Kittrena's who knows where. it's awesome. Plus Abby's busy snogging Will, her (gag) boyfriend to bother me, i hope this isn't a dream because right now it's a dream come true.

**Jasmine's POV**

After the worlds most tormenting tour Liz and I FINALLY got our schedules and were shown our room. As it turns out the day shown on our schedules closely resembled our Half-Blood High schedules. Hmmm maybe I will survive this. Or not I meait this is me we're talking about after all. Liz tapped my shoulder 'What?' I asked turning around. 'Oh well' Liz started 'Ummm ICALLCLOSESTTOTHEWINDOW' she shouted quickly. 'Ummm what?' I asked, cunfused she sighed 'I call the bed closest to the window' she repeated. Smirking, I snapped my fingers. 'Really?' I asked eyebrow raised 'Because my stuffs already there'. 'No fair' she whinned 'what ever' I said rolling my eyes. 'Now about tomorrow.'

**A/N: I'm thinking about writing a story about Percy finding a really old journal of Jasmine's that explains some things that will be in future chapters here. Like the Prophecy of the Princess, Jasmine, Klista, and Kayla. **

**~Ember**


End file.
